With All my Soul
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Maka is confused about something, so she goes to Soul for help...little does she know that he already knows about the problem.


Maka sat at her desk with her diary open, for some reason she couldn't concentrate on her homework, or on anything for that matter. It might have something to do with what had happened when she went out with the girls yesterday.

_Flash back_

"Oh, come on Maka we all know that you like him," Liz said in a condescending tone that she liked to use when talking to the younger girl about her love life, or lack thereof.

"I don't, why do you all have to keep saying that every time that we go out? I can't like him that way he's…he's like an over protective brother," Maka said under her breathe.

"An over protective brother that wants to kiss you and marry you," Liz said.

"Tsubaki- chan, a little help here please!"

"I'm sorry Maka-chan, but I'm going to have to side with Liz on this one, it's so obvious to everyone else that you two are in love. Even your father has noticed it."

"What, Papa thinks I'm in love with Soul!"

"HAHAHAHA, Maka-chan's in denial," Patti sang as she made origami giraffes.

"No, no I'm not can we just get back to the game, alright."

"Whatever you say Maka," all three of the weapon girls said in unison to the miester.

_End of Flashback_

Maka sighed. 'Why can't I stop thinking about what they were all saying last night,' the seventeen year old blond asked herself as she moved from her desk to lay on her bed with eyes on the ceiling. 'I can't be in love with him. He's my best friend, and to boot he always said that he would never fall for a flat chested girl like me.' Maka stared at her ceiling for a long time until she finally fell asleep.

Soul walked into her room about an hour after she had fallen asleep. He smiled a gentle and tender smile that he reserved for when he knew that Maka wasn't looking at him, he didn't want her to know that he was in love with her. He knew that she would never believe him if he told her about how he had felt for years. He sighed as he stood in her door way watching her sleep. She was too cute for her own good, and even though he hadn't called her tiny-tits in more than a year he knew that she was still insecure about her figure. The girl couldn't see how beautiful she was and maybe it didn't help that he scared off any guys that tried to get close enough to her to ask her out. He walked further into the room and settled down to sit on the chair by her desk. After he had been sitting there for a while he noticed a small leather bound book with rough edged paper on her desk. The book had no title, but there was a ribbon in it holding a place in the book.

Living with Blair had probably rubbed off on Soul because his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the book to the place the ribbon was holding, what he didn't expect upon turning to the page was to see Maka's neat calligraphy running across the page. Once he saw that he knew what the book in his hands was and immediately wanted to put it down because he didn't want to invade the girl he secretly loved privacy, but again his curiosity got the better of him and he read today's entry…

_Yesterday I hung out with the girls and they did the same thing that they did the last time that we hung out, they interrogated me on my feelings for Soul, even Tsubaki was in on it this time, I told them the same thing that I've been telling them for months. I'm starting not to believe myself anymore on that though… I'm so tiered right now. I've never been good at figuring out my more subtle feelings. I love Soul, I've loved him like he was my best friend and most trusted confidant for years now, but right now I don't know what to think._

_I wonder if this will interfere with the way we are now if how I feel is actually what the girls say it is. I wonder how Soul feels about me; he's been kind of distant lately. I'm kind of worried about him, but he's a Death Scythe he doesn't need me to be there for him all the time, but I'll be here none the less…he's part of my family, and I don't think that I could imagine my life without my, self proclaimed cool guy partner. Well I'm going to take a nap before Soul get's home from his meeting with Shinigami- sama,_

_With a Confused heart, soul and mind,_

_Maka_

Soul stared at the entry after he had read it, and realized that Maka was going through the same thing he had a year ago. He smiled, she would come to him on her own time, but until then he would just watch and wait however long it took for her to realize what was in her heart.

Maka woke up about twenty minutes after Soul had left her room. She groggily walked out into the living room to see if Soul was home, and found him in the kitchen. "Welcome home Soul," she said as she rubbed her eyes to get the small amount of sleep that had accumulated at the corners of her orbs.

"Thanks Maka. How was your nap? When I got in you were asleep."

"It was alright, how was boys night?"

"Same old, same old, all we did was play videogames."

"I see," Maka said as she moved to the fridge.

"Maka," Maka turned to look at him at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Soul," she said looking at him worried.

"Are you alright? You seem tired lately."

"I'm fine, Soul it's nothing to worry about."

"Alright if you say so," Soul said as he continued to cook the ground turkey meat that was in the pan on the stove.

"Soul, can I ask you something?" Maka asked not looking at Soul. At the sound of her voice Soul looked at her and saw her hesitation to ask whatever it was on her mind.

"Sure Maka," he answered slightly cirious, and wondering if she was going to tell him about what she wrote in her dairy.

"Alright…um…where do I start?"

Soul chuckled, nothing changed Maka. She was still as shy about telling her feelings to others. "How about at the beginning," he suggested leaning against the counter near the stove.

"Uh…okay…Well I have this friend, and she well. She asked me to ask around about something. So naturally I would come to you right," she said with a week smile.

"Naturally," Soul confirmed as he watched her struggled through what she was trying to say.

"Well she was wondering if she say had feelings for her partner of more than friendship. Would that totally ruin their partnership?"

"I see so she needs advice on a meister and weapon relationship. She's afraid that if she tells her partner that they won't be able to resonate anymore. Am I correct?"

"Yes, exactly," Maka exclaimed in excitement.

"Well then, I would tell your friend to talk to her partner about it. I mean he or she might say something that she doesn't expect." Maka looked at Soul in surprise. She didn't think that he would be so insightful or so, what she thought, dense at the same time.

"Alright then, thanks Soul."

"No problem Maka," he said as he set a plate with tacos on it in front of her and sat down across the table from her with his own plate.

"Uh-um, Soul can I tell you something," Maka asked poking at her food.

"Maka, seriously, you don't have to ask every time you want to say something. You aren't in class right now," Soul said in exasperation.

"Sorry." Soul rolled his eyes to the heavens and sighed before he continued.

"Maka, just tell me what you want to say I won't laugh. I promise." Maka's olive green eyes looked in to Soul's scarlet ones.

"I think I-I'm…ugh…why this is so hard," Maka grumbled.

"Here try again," Soul told her after he had gathered her into his arms, hugging her from behind.

Maka nodded "I think I love you," she mumbled. Soul barely heard her, but because of his proximity he was able to make out what she said.

Soul grinned. "I love you too," he said turning her in his arms until she was looking into his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her, dinner completely forgotten for the moment.

It would be years later after their wedding that Maka looked back into her diary entry of that day. The one that she wrote before she fell asleep, and saw what Soul had written there:

_Dear Maka,_

_I know you'll probably want to Maka-chop my head in for invading you privacy like this, but I wanted to let you know that I love you. I have for a long time. Maybe even from the very moment that we met. I also want you to know that no matter what promotions that I may get or what not, I will still love you. You're sweet, caring, kind, understanding, and loyalty have made me who I am today. You're my light in both the literal and figurative sense. _

_Love you with all my Soul,_

_Soul 'Eater' Evans_

Needless to say Maka was touched. She smiled at the little note that had been there for years just waiting for her to discover it. Soul was always thinking about her, even when she was still confused about her own feelings. When Soul got home that night Maka told him about what she had found, but instead of the Maka-chop that he expected he got a kiss. "Thank you, Soul. I love it," she whispered when they came up for air.

"It's still true, I love you with all of my soul my beautiful angel."

Maka giggled, "I love you with all of mine and I'll love you forever, no matter what."

"Glad that we're in agreement then," Soul said before he kissed her.

And so they lived…. Happily ever after.


End file.
